


interview

by honeymoneycat



Series: cat stories [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Interviews, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6437509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeymoneycat/pseuds/honeymoneycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Kucnij jeśli...<br/>Albo Anabelle prowadzi wywiad z One Direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	interview

Anabelle poprawiła włosy w lustrze, wypuszczając z siebie nerwowy oddech. Przejechała palcami przez swoje loki, próbując przypomnieć sobie pytania jakie miała zadać w wywiadzie, który zaczynał się za dokładnie pół godziny. Z jej idolami, One Direction. Kobieta już nie mogła się doczekać, całe ciało jej drżało z podekscytowania.

\- Przepraszam? Pani Rodriguez? - kobieta podskoczyła na dźwięk nieznanego głosu.

\- Tak? Coś się stało? - spytała, obracając się z uśmiechem i napotykając wzrokiem umięśnionego mężczyznę przypominającego jej ochroniarza.

\- Nic takiego - odparł. - One Direction życzy sobie TĘ grę w związku z homoseksualizmem.

\- Tę grę?! - pisnęła, czując jak hej uśmiech się rozszerza. - Oh, przepraszam! Chodzi im o związek czy o tolerancję?

\- Związek, pani Rodriguez - powiedział, zaciskając usta w cienką linię.

\- Rozumiem, dziękuję - odpowiedziała, kiwając głową. - Gra zostanie przeprowadzona, oczywiście. Do widzenia.

\- Żegnam.

Anabelle obróciła się na pięcie, kiedy mężczyzna odszedł od niej. Podparła się dłońmi o blat biurka, próbując uspokoić swój szeroki uśmiech. Jej serce biło naprawdę szybko, a policzki mimowolnie się zaczerwieniły pomimo nałożonego makijażu.

\- Cholera, ten wywiad będzie niesamowity - wymamrotała, powoli wachlując się dłonią.

●●●

Kobieta poprawiła się na siedzeniu, czekając aż One Direction pojawi się przed kamerą. Z niecierpliwości stukała palcami o oparcie fotela, skupiając wzrok na kamerzyście cicho rozmawiającym z reżyserem tuż obok niego. Twardy materiał wbijał się w jej ciało, skóra pociła się i przyklejała do skórzanej tkaniny.

Wyprostowała się, kiedy na plan weszła czwórka mężczyzn i usiadła na kanapie na przeciwko niej. Szybko na jej twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech, kiedy ci wyraźnie rozluźniali się, przepychając się między sobą.

\- Cześć, jestem Anabelle z programu Rodrishow - powiedziała kobieta i puściła oczko do kamery, starając się zabrzmieć wesoło. - Razem ze mną goście specjalni! Swoją drogą, moi idole - zachichotała, kiedy mężczyźni spojrzeli na nią z zaskoczeniem. - One Direction!

\- Cześć! - odpowiedzieli zgodnie.

\- Nie spodziewaliśmy się, że jesteś naszą fanką - stwierdził Niall. - Ale jeśli już coś wyznajemy to muszę stwierdzić, że razem z chłopakami uwielbiamy twój program!

Louis i Harry pokiwali głowami w zgodzie, a Liam uśmiechnął się do lekko zaskoczonej kobiety, która po chwili uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej. Z ulgą stwierdziła, że jak dotąd program przebiega dobrze i bez nerwów, które zazwyczaj towarzyszyły by jej przy spotkaniu idola.

\- Oooch! - westchnęła. - Ale zmieńmy temat, nie po to tutaj jesteście! Minęło już półtora roku od ostatniego koncertu na trasie. Czy w związku z tym wystąpieniem zamierzacie wrócić do koncertowania?

\- Nie wiemy jeszcze jak ludzie zareagują na nasz powrót - uznał Louis, pochylając się delikatnie do Anabelle. - Na razie wspólnie tworzymy piosenki, ale nie wiadomo czy powstanie nowa płyta czy po prostu je wydamy jako solówki.

\- Rozumiem - odparła kobieta z wyrozumiałym uśmiechem.

Następne pół godziny minęło w odpowiadaniu na pytania Anabelle w związku z ich muzyką, ale niestety też z życiem prywatnym. Kobieta nie znosiła tej części wywiadów, ale z cierpliwością i uśmiechem znosiła zadawanie wcześniej wybranych pytań. Sytuację rozluźniał fakt, że mężczyźni w tym samym czasie śmiali się między sobą, szczypiąc się nawzajem czy podstawiając za blisko mikrofon.

\- No dobrze... - zaczęła, kiedy skończyły się jej pytania. - W tym momencie wkraczamy w naszą ulubioną część programu, którą mogą zamówić nasi goście.

Anabelle zdawało się, że wszyscy nagle ucichli, czekając na jej następne słowa. Uśmiechnęła się niepewnie do kamery, ocierając niezauważalnie dłonie o materiał jej ubrania. Poprawiła się na krześle z bijącym sercem, unikając uważnego wzroku jej idoli.

\- Zaczynamy grę nazwaną przez was  _Klęknij jeśli._.. - wydusiła, zerkając wzrokiem na rozluznionych mężczyzn. - Jak wszystkim wiadomo, nasi goście zamawiają tą grę, kiedy chcą nam o czymś powiedzieć! I pamiętajcie, żadnych kłamstw! A teraz, moi idole, wstańcie.

Mężczyźni wstali z powiększającymi się uśmiechami. Louis i Harry przystanęli trochę bliżej siebie, stykając się dłoniami. Niall znalazł się prawie, że przed Anabelle, powodując u niej lekkie rumieńce, których na szczęście nie było widać spod jej makijażu. Liam ustawił się najbliżej kanapy, opierając się o nią ledwo widocznie.

\- Żadnych słów dopóki nie powiem, dobrze? - spytała, a oni pokiwali głowami, zerkając na siebie z ogromnymi uśmiechami. - Dobrze, zaczynajmy! Kucnij jeśli spotkałeś kiedyś osobę interesującą się swoją płcią.

Czwórka mężczyzn kucnęła ze skupieniem wymalowanym na twarzy. Anabelle westchnęła, zastanawiając się nad kolejnym zdaniem.

\- Wstań jeśli... - zaczęła. - przeszkadzają ci takie osoby.

Żaden z nich nie wstał, powodując u niej lekki uśmiech. Kobieta była naprawdę dumna, że miała takich idoli, którzy szanowali i tolerowali innych. Poczuła, że w jej oczach gromadzą się łzy, więc szybko zamrugała starając się nie rozpłakać.

\- Wstań jeśli nigdy nie interesowałeś się swoją płcią - powiedziała, a po chwili Niall wstał, lekko się chwiejąc i z zagadkowym uśmiechem przysiadł na kanapie. - Okay, czyli Niall jest zarezerwowany tylko dla dziewczyn! Przykro mi chłopcy! - zachichotała razem z mężczyznami. - W takim razie, wstań jeśli nigdy nie byłeś z kimś swojej płci.

Ku jej zaskoczeniu, ani Louis ani Harry, a tym bardziej Liam nie poruszył się, by wstać tylko wpatrywali się w nią z lekkim uśmiechem i podekscytowaniem w oczach. Kobieta zawierciła się na krześle, myśląc nad kolejnym poleceniem.

\- Wstań jeśli - zaczęła z wachaniem. - nie jesteś teraz z osobą tej samej płci.

Kolejne zaskoczenie - nikt się nie poruszył, jedynie Niall ułożył się wygodniej na kanapie obserwując swoich kucających kolegów. Anabelle zastukała palcami o oparcie, przygryzając dolną wargę i mrużąc oczy w skupieniu.

\- Wstań jeśli ta osoba jest sławna - żaden nie wstał, jedynie Louis poruszył się na piętach, przechylając się w stronę Harry'ego, na co kobieta delikatnie się uśmiechnęła. - Wstań jeśli ta osoba była w X factor w One Direction stworzonego przez Simona - zaryzykowała, niemal wypuszczając powietrze, kiedy nikt się nie podniósł. - Wstań jeśli ta osoba dalej jest w zespole.

Liam powoli podniósł się z nieśmiałym uśmiechem, drapiąc się po skroni, a następnie usiadł przy Niallu, który poklepał go po plecach. Kobieta niemal pisnęła, łącząc ze sobą wszystkie zdobyte fakty, ale w porę się powstrzymała. Na ziemi siedzieli jedynie Louis i Harry z niepewnymi uśmiechami. Ręka młodszego leżała na plecach starszego, próbując utrzymać go w pionie. Anabelle uśmiechnęła się czule na ten widok, nie mogąc powstrzymać swoich następnych słów.

\- Wstań, jeśli Larry jest prawdziwy.

Niemal zapłakała, kiedy Louis poderwał się z szerokim i uroczym uśmiechem ciągnąć za sobą Harry'ego. Oboje złączyli swoje dłonie, dumnie patrząc w kamery. Kobieta miała wrażenie, że cały świat zamarł w momencie w którym Harry objął ramieniem Louisa i ucalował jego włosy z uśmiechem, pokazując swoje słynne dołeczki. Wszystko wróciło, kiedy para usiadła obok swoich przyjaciół, a w studiu rozległy się oklaski i gwizdy.

Anabelle nie mogła powstrzymać łez, które swobodnie spływały po jej policzkach, powodując, że jej makijaż delikatnie się rozmazywał.

●●●

Anabelle usiadła na przeciwko Zayna z szerokim uśmiechem. Teraz, kilka tygodnie po wywiadzie z resztą One Direction, czuła się spokojnie, rozmawiając ze swoim idolem. Ten rozłożył się z leniwym uśmiechem na kanapie i papierosem założonym zza ucho. Kobieta była prawie pewna, że mężczyzna rozmawiał z swoimi przyjaciółmi o tamtym pamiętnym wywiadzie.

Zaczęli standardowo od podstawowych pytań na temat muzyki Zayna, jak i przeszłości związanej z Modestem. Mężczyzna odpowiadał z małym uśmiechem, czasami zamyślając się po pytaniu.

\- Więc... - zaczęła Anabelle, kiedy wkroczyli na temat życia prywatnego. - Zapewne widziałeś wywiad z One Direction.

\- W pierwszym terminie - odparł, śmiejąc się.

\- Mhmm. W każdym razie, dowiedziałam się tam kilka ciekawych rzeczy. Pytanie pierwsze brzmi... Jak odzyskałeś kontakt z chłopcami? W końcu jeszcze na końcu roku 2015 ponoć nie mogłeś się z nimi porozumieć!

\- W większości pomógł mi Liam - odparł mężczyzna z czułym uśmiechem na twarzy. - To on postanowił mi odpuścić i porozmawiać ze mną. Później przekonał pozostałych, by się ze mną skontaktowali. Teraz porozumiewamy się codziennie i jestem z tego powodu niezmiernie szczęśliwy.

\- Rozumiem - pokiwała głową. - A co z wyznaniem Liama w  _Kucnij_ _jeśli_? Czy Ziam jest prawdziwy?

\- Tak - odpowiedział mężczyzna, przymykając oczy na wspomnienie ukochanego. - Ziam jest jak najbardziej prawdziwy.

Anabelle starała się powstrzymać, ale nie mogła, bo po chwili na jej twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech, a ona sama zagryzła dolną wargę z łzami w oczach.

●●●

Anabelle naprawdę nie wiedziała co tu robi. Nie miała pojęcia, że to co wydawało się zaplanowaną kolacją dwóch przyjaciół zmieni się w randkę. Ale prawdopodobnie powinna dziękować komukolwiek, kto jest tam na górze, bo nigdy wcześniej nie czuła się tak szczęśliwa jak teraz, kiedy oplatała szyję jej chłopaka ze snów, a ten nachylał się, trzymając ją mocno za biodra, by wycisnąć na jej ustach krótki pocałunek.

\- Niabelle jest prawdziwe? - zapytała, szepcząc.

\- Jak najbardziej - zaśmiał się Niall, całując ją po raz kolejny.

Może miejsce, gdzie się o to zapytała, nie było zbyt romantyczne ani też zadbane, ale wciąż wydawało jej się być wyrwane z jej najgłębszych marzeń.

Tym razem jednak pozwoliła, by łzy toczyły jej się po twarzy, nie bojąc się o zniszczenie makijażu.

Cholera, była taka wrażliwa.

 


End file.
